


Time After Time

by jacquelee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: During Visions in the Dark, after the battle with Valkorion in her mind, Ezeriey pauses to think about what brought her here, specifically about one Sith Lord who had risked it all to save her.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. 
> 
> Brought to you by the scheduled maintenance of SWTOR, right in the middle of what is shaping up to be one of my favourite chapters of KOTFE (I love dream worlds). Haven't played further than that yet, so any development after that is not in this fic.

Waking up in a bunk that vaguely resembled the bunk on her ship, Ezeriey's first thought was that yet again she had lost time to being injured and immediately after that came the hope that yet again, Lana would stand next to her, ready to save her, to comfort her. 

When that didn't happen and she realized that things were so far off that she had to be still inside a dream – whether Valkorion was still playing his games or this was something else – she got up, ready to assess her environment and find a way to get out of here. 

While searching for clues as to what this dream meant and how she could wake up from it, Ezeriey thought about what it mean that whenever she was in danger, whenever something unexpected was happening, her first instinct was immediately to call Lana, her first hope was immediately that Lana would be somewhere close. She always expected her to be by her side whenever things got tough. 

Ironic, really, that a Sith Lord had come to mean so much to her, a Jedi Knight, brought up with a very different code, with very different priorities. 

Just a short time ago, that would have been unthinkable. But these were different times, it was a different galaxy. And more than Lana herself would ever admit, Lana was far more responsible for that than Ezeriey herself. 

Time after time, Lana had saved her, had come for her when no one else did, when she desperately needed someone. On Manaan, on Rishi and Ziost and finally, most importantly, on Zakuul. And as much as Lana insisted on just having needed someone to bring the galaxy together, to make this alliance, Ezeriey knew that was not all. 

She loved herself enough to know that she was awesome but she also knew that anyone could have taken her place as the head of the alliance. And this was exactly why Valkorion was wrong, and why he would never again succeed in controlling her. She didn't care if she died alone and friendless or if she actually brought the alliance to victory. 

All she cared about was trying her best and keeping her freedom. And that was why his taunts would never fall on fertile ground. She would rather die alone but free than let him control her for even one more second. No matter what the others said, even Lana, she would never get anything useful from him. 

There was nothing to be gained from working with him. And there was everything to be gained from working together, forming friendships. Because when it came down to it, that was why Lana had come for her on Zakuul. Against all odds, they had become friends, friends that relied on each other to always come for each other. 

No matter how different their codes were, their friendship transcended that. She knew, even if Lana might deny it herself, that that was why she had taken such a huge risk to get her out of carbonite, to save her. Not because she would in turn save the galaxy, or at least not only, but because she genuinely cared for her. 

As much as the Sith had tried to train it out of her, Lana was still capable of love. And that love was what ultimately would save the galaxy. Not Valkorion's power, not the alliance, simply the possibility for one person, a Sith Lord, to form a bond with another person. A bond that was so strong that it lasted for years and outlived all dangers. 

That was the one thing Valkorion or Arcann would never understand. And that was why they would fail.


End file.
